Bloomin' 'eck! Unfinished, taking a break
by Flying Cats
Summary: Bloom has finally hit that age in which she becomes eager to take on the world by herself. Will life on her own be what she expected? And what does Wormwood have in store for her?
1. Starting Fresh

Bloom swept a strand of pale green hair from her face, taking in the sights of her new town.

"Wormwood." She whispered, letting it roll off her tongue and into the new air she'd be breathing from now on.

"Hey?" Someone called out reluctantly. Bloom turned slowly to be greeted by a rather cranky looking bull.

"Oh, hello." She smiled wearily, feeling quite intimidated. The bull returned the smile as he took in her appearance.

"You must be the new kid." He muttered. His eyes rested upon her hair and she twisted a lock of it nervously.

"Yeah that's me. My name is Bloom, nice to meet you." She said.

"Angus." Angus replied with a sigh (almost as if he expected poor Bloom to know who he was!).

"What brings ya to Wormwood then?" He asked after a moment of silence - looking around like he had a better situation to be in.

"Just wanted to start fresh I guess… You can go if you like; I understand you'll have other things to do than play the welcoming committee." _Although you're not very welcoming._ She plastered on another smile as if to say: It's really okay, just go.

"If you insist! I'll see you around, Bloom." She noticed the look of relief on his face as he left and couldn't help but feel a tad upset. She was going to have a hard time fitting in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note:<strong>**  
><strong>**This is my first time uploading a piece of my writing to the internet. I hope you guys aren't too harsh with me... although I am still trying to learn new skills.**

**This is short mainly because I'd rather see what reviews I get and then carry on. I'll probably carry on writing anyway though as it's proving to be fun, hehe :-)**


	2. A Helping Hand

CHAPTER TWO.

The town hall was cozy. Cozy in such a way that Bloom felt reluctant to leave. She could sense Pelly gazing at the back of her head and sighed.

"Thanks for the help!" She sang enthusiastically as she finally opened the door.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do!" Pelly responded with a bright smile, her beak making it appear wider than intended.

Once outside Bloom pulled out the map Pelly had given her. She'd kindly circled the houses available and pinpointed where the town hall was situated, making it easier for her to find her way.

She stared at the map for a few minutes, examining the location and the neighbors around the available houses.

One house took her fancy the moment she figured out it was located next to the museum! But just to the back of it sat Angus' house…

"Ugh." She muttered sourly.

"Need some help?"

Bloom peered over her map, her gaze resting on a pair of yellow, animal-like eyes! Yet the boy in front of her was very much human, with shaggy auburn hair and the cutest smile she'd ever seen.

"If you don't mind, that'd be lovely." She smiled admiringly at the kindness of the stranger, wishing he'd been the one to greet her instead of Angus.

"I'm guessing you're the new girl everyone's talking about?" He asked as he grabbed her suitcase.

"Yep, the name's Bloom."

"Bloom huh? Sweet name. Where you headin'?"

She pointed out the house on the map and followed behind like an obedient puppy.

"What's your name?" She piped up after crossing over a small bridge. The boy faltered slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot about that," He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm Mason."

"It's nice to meet you Mason." Bloom smiled.

"You too." He responded softly. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. 

* * *

><p><strong>Another note:<strong>

**Sorry it's another short one but there wasn't much more to happen apart from arriving at the house - which I thought would be a good opening for the next chapter. I promise the next one will be longer :3**

**Thank you** **Shiny Kirby for the review & the advice!**


	3. A Wild Nook Appears

CHAPTER THREE.

The house that stood in front of them was very quaint with its teal coloured roof and small wooden door.

Bloom smiled to herself and knew, before going inside, that this was the one. It felt like it belonged to her.

"It's not you that chooses the house, the house chooses you." Mason, who was standing by her side, mumbled.

He was right! She'd felt drawn to the house even after she'd seen Angus' right by it.

"That's true." She said with a nod. Mason looked at her and smiled.

"Just a forewarning – There'll be a raccoon outside your house once you've had a look inside," He began, chuckling as he spoke.

"Don't worry though; he's there to sell you the house." She laughed with him, imagining her reaction if she'd walked outside to be greeted by a raccoon she wasn't aware of.

"Thanks Mason. You've made me feel better about moving in here, I mean… after my meeting with Angus I felt a little put off." Bloom sighed.

"You shouldn't take Angus personally, he's just like that. Especially with new people. Believe it or not he's a really nice guy- er, _bull_, once you get used to him." Mason said reassuringly but Bloom wasn't convinced.

"Anyway, I'll let you look inside. If you need me my house is just south of here and if I'm not there I'll be around town somewhere." He said before returning her suitcase and leaving.

The inside of the house was plain. A small, badly battered lamp stood on a cardboard box and the walls were a little cracked.

The wood flooring beneath her feet wasn't so bad though, which was a good start.

She had a lot of work to do here! Even in such a small place it'd probably cost a lot of Bells to re-decorate – but she didn't mind.

She propped her suitcase by the door and sauntered outside to meet the infamous raccoon.

"Ah, hello!" He began, startling Bloom ever so slightly.

"You must be Bloom!"

"Yes, that's me." She smiled.

"Yes, yes, I've been hearing so very much about you!" The raccoon reminded her of Angus: eager to get the conversation over with.

"Welcome to Wormwood!"

"Thank you-"

"My name is Tom Nook, and I run a shop here in town. I look forward to your patronage there, hm?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tom-" He cut her off again with a wave of his paw.

"So, how was the house, hm? You're very much liking it, aren't you?" _Talk about putting words into my mouth._

"I am." She responded sharply.

"Good, good! So, you will be buying this house, yes?"

"Yes, I'll take-"

"Well then, that decides it! From now on, this is your house, Bloom. And think of that lamp inside as a moving-in gift from old Tom Nook, hm? _Couldn't sell it anyway…"_

"

Oh you're too kind." She smiled bitterly.

"Now we need to broach the delicate issue of payment. So, erm…There's the land, the building, taxes, surcharges, various fees and whatnot…"

"So, the total for the house is 19,800 Bells!"

"WHAT!" Bloom gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa ho ho ho ho!" He laughed.

"Of course, it's nothing to worry about so much! Tom Nook is no scary loan shark, no! You just pay it back in your own time, Bloom. But with that said… For money… Why don't you come work part-time at my shop, hm?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Meet me at my shop and you can get started right away, hm?" And before she could object he  
>scampered off, leaving her gob smacked and quite rightly irritated. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>****Oooh a longer chapter! Hehe :-) Things will get more interesting after Bloom's got past Tom Nook. I have some interesting things planned D**


	4. Unwanted Work

CHAPTER FOUR.

After consulting her map several times to find her way to the shop Bloom was surprised to find that the _building _in front of her looked more like a shed than a shop. The sign read 'Nook's Cranny' .

"Don't loiter Bloom! I have customer's waiting for deliveries. Come in, come in!" Nook opened the door for her an ushered her inside.

"First off I want you to change into this please." Bloom caught the old ratty t-shirt he threw at her and looked at him through the hole in the sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to give me something this high quality? I might get it dirty." She mocked.

"Do you want me to pay you or not?" The raccoon snapped back - his arms full of equipment.

"I didn't sign up for this!" She complained with a roll of her eyes. When he didn't do anything but glower at her she figured she had no choice but to put on the t-shirt and do what she had to do.

"Before you start deliveries," He began after she'd pulled on the old rag (she was still wearing her own underneath).

"I want you to meet everyone in town. That means the mayor too! He'll be outside the town hall."

"Why can't I do that in my own time?"

"I can't have you delivering things to customers you don't know! Now hop to it or I'll reduce your pay."

"Fine, ok!" And with that she slumped out the shop, crossing her arms over her chest to try and cover up the 'work clothes'.

Trying to think strategically – she figured she'd see the Mayor first and get that out of the way. Then she'd work her way from house to house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short and I haven't updated in a while... The holidays are over and school is being pretty demanding atm. I'll try and update when I can but I can't promise they'll be long chapters! Hope you enjoy~ and thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	5. Meeting The Neighbours Part 1

CHAPTER FIVE.

The Mayor was nothing like Bloom expected. Although old in appearance he seemed quite child like, especially when he wouldn't allow her to leave until she had said her favorite animal was a turtle!

After finally managing to get away she retreated to the nearest house. The name-plate read 'Moe'. Knocking twice, she opened the door slightly and peered inside.

"Come in!" A voice called. Once inside she came face to face with a cat. A blue, striped one with little buck teeth! He smoothed his fur and tugged at his shirt, his cheeks glowing pink.

"I'm not very good company at the moment; I just woke up from the greatest nap." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you!" Bloom gasped, bowing her head slightly in apology. The cat just yawned and sat down, patting the chair next to him as if to say 'Sit down'.

"I've never seen a face like yours before." He began, examining her closely once she'd sat down.

"It reminds me of cheesecake." At first she wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult but when she took in the dream like expression he wore she knew he'd meant it as a compliment.

"Thank you. My name's Bloom – I just moved in here!" She smiled politely.

"I'm Moe." Moe replied. He heaved himself off of the little wooden chair and wandered over to the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he pulled out a large chocolate cake. Bloom nodded. She hadn't eaten for a few hours… she'd been so nervous and excited about moving that she'd skipped lunch.

A silence fell between them for a few moments and then:

"You can have the extra big slice since you're the guest." He said, handing her a plate with the cake on and then sitting down with his own.

"Thanks Moe." She said softly. She felt so at home here, she hoped the other houses were like this. After they'd both cleared their plates and licked their fingers clean (or in Moe's case paws!) he took their plates and slid them into the sink.

"You should come 'round later for more cake." He told her with a nod.

"I'd like that." She said with a grin, raising from her seat and adding:

"I'll leave you in peace now. Thanks again for the cake!" The cat smiled and gave a wave of his paw.

"I think I'll have another nap." She heard him say as she closed the door behind her.

The next house along belonged to an animal called Pippy. What kind of animal it was, Bloom had no idea. She knocked on the door and entered upon hearing a very chirpy: "You can come in!" And so it was revealed that Pippy was a rabbit. She clapped excitedly as Bloom entered, smiling brightly and rushing over.

"Oooh you're the new girl!" She sang as she looked her up and down.

"And you're cute too, yay!"

"T-Thank you." Bloom laughed – a little overwhelmed by the rabbit's energy.

Pulling her over to a chair she thrust a cup at Bloom and filled it with lemonade.

"I'm Pippy. Tell me ALL about yourself!" She insisted as she sat in the chair across from her.

"Well my name's Bloom… I just moved here as you already know," She began. What was she supposed to say? There wasn't much to say.

"I like to garden and collect shells. I used to live with my parents and little brother and we had a pet goldfish called Tommy," Pippy laughed at this.

"My native fruit was cherries; I brought some along to plant here. I heard that most towns only have one kind of fruit tree." Come to think of it... Bloom hadn't actually seen any fruit trees in the town yet.

"Ohmygosh we should totally go plant some now!" The rabbit said – her eyes lighting up.

"I'll need to go back to the house so gimmie a sec and I'll meet you back here." Bloom grinned widely.

She couldn't believe she'd felt so negative because of one unwelcoming neighbor. Of course she was going to fit in here! 

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot :-) I was kinda nervous with writing about the neighbours. I don't know whether I'm portraying them right! I already know what I'm writing for the next chapter so it shouldn't be long before that's up. Oh! And I decided to start giving the chapters actual names. I thought it might be easier? Anyway I hope you enjoy and thanks again for the reviews! You guys are great~<strong>


End file.
